Tenshi no Kizuna
by Neko Espada
Summary: Byakuran arrives to Namimori to find his friend Shoichi.He tells him that he is planning to gather a new Millefiore family.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary school day in the Yumei Private Middle School. However,the excitement of the students was hovering in the air because only a couple of days left until the summer break.

It was rather hot in the classroom and many students felt very sleepy. Irie Shoichi was looking out the window and tried not to fall asleep. But teacher's speech was so monotonous that in a result boy's eyes slowly started to close. He tried to resist but dream already shrouded him. He saw an angel flying outside the window. What a strange dream...Wait a minute!It's not a dream!

Soichi immediately opened his eyes. The snooze left him at once when he saw the teen with angel wings on his back who was sitting in the air outside the window. He smiled to Shoichi and then waved to him.

Shoichi nervously looked around but luckily no one noticed the stranger outside. Everyone was too sleepy for that. Shoichi asked the teacher for permission to go to the nurse's office and then left the classroom. After that he rushed through the corridors and soon reached the door leading to the roof. He quickly opened it and ran out to the open area.

Shoichi still panting looked around but didn't see anyone. Suddenly he heard a voice behind himself and quickly turned to that direction.

"Hi,Sho-chan!"-said a boy with wings from before floating in the air.

"Byakuran-san!What are you doing here?"-Shoichi asked surprised.-"I thought you stayed at home!"

"Well,it's really boring there. Besides,I was missing you,Sho-chan."-with these words winged boy landed on the roof near Shoichi and gave him a hug.

"I hope no one saw you flying."-Shoichi said tiredly.

"Don't worry. People around here don't look at the sky very often."-Byakuran said then pulled Shoichi by the hand.-"Come on,Sho-chan. Let's go somewhere together."

"But I can't!I have lessons and must return to the class."-Shoichi said.

"Is it such important for you?Can't you just leave and go with me?"-Byakuran asked bowing his head a bit to the side.

"Skipping school is not right."-Shoichi stated.-"Sorry,we can meet later."

"Oh,Sho-chan is so rightful and honest."-Byakuran said with a smile.-"Fine. I will wait for you here until your classes are over."

After that Shoichi left the roof and headed back to the classroom. While he went along the corridors he started to remember that happened a couple of days ago.

'In the evening someone suddenly rang the door of Irie family's house. Shoichi went to open the door and when he did it he was really shocked. He didn't expect to see Byakuran there. Before Shoichi could say something his mom appeared nearby and said that exchange student from Italy finally arrived. She said that from now on he will live in their house and she hopes that Shoichi and his sister will get along with him.

Later when Shoichi and his unexpected guest left alone they finally could talk to each other. Byakuran asked if Shoichi thinking about him as a friend. Shoichi said "yes" and then Byakuran tell him that he was planning to do and why he is here.

"I am going to create a mafia family and make it the strongest among the other families. Yes,I am going to gather a Millefiore family again."-Byakuran said when Shoichi looked at him with surprise.-"But this time I will recruit people which I really can trust."

"So you are not planning to take over the world?"-Shoichi asked a bit nervously.

"No,it's too exhausting and may require a lot of effort and time to do it. I told you I have another goal."-Byakuran said.-"So,what do you say,Sho-chan?Will you join me?"

Shoichi thought for some time and agreed.

"I am so happy that Sho-chan is on my side!"-Byakuran said.-"Ok!Then from now on you are the right-hand man of Millefiore family's boss!"

"Emm.. And how many members in Millefiore now?"-Shoichi asked.

"So far only two of us."-Byakuran said with a smile.'

Shoichi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the school bell. So,he only sighed and hurried to the class.

On the next day Shoichi was sitting in his classroom again and daydreamed. Then suddenly classroom door opened and someone entered the room. Shoichi slowly raised his eyes to look at the newcomer and was shocked when he saw Byakuran near the blackboard.

"Class,this is our new transfer student from Italy. Let's see.. Byakuran from Gesso family. Hmm.."-teacher said looking at his papers.-"Very well. Be nice to him,everyone!"

Students in the class immediately started to whisper.

"What a handsome guy!"-girls were saying to each other with a blush on their faces.

"Who is transferring in the last day of school just before the summer break?How unusual."-some boys thought with anime sweat drop near their heads.

"Be quiet,class!Let's see where you can sit."-teacher said looking around the classroom.

"Sensei!May I sit over there?"-Byakuran said pointing at the free desk near Shoichi's place.

"Near Irie,huh?Very well. This place are always free as I know. You may sit there."-teacher said.

Byakuran took his place and then asked the teacher:

"Sensei!I don't have a textbook. May I combine the desks with someone?"

"Yes,of course. Since there is only one desk near you to which you can move."-teacher said meaning Shoichi's desk.

Byakuran combined the desks and sat near Shoichi as close as he could. Meanwhile teacher started the lesson.

"What are you doing here,Byakuran-san?"-Shoichi whispered.

"Well,I thought that if Sho-chan can't go to me then I should go to Sho-chan. Now we can spent time together at the school. Isn't it wonderful?"-Byakuran said with a smile.

"I hope he is at least not going to eat marshmallow during the lessons."-Soichi thought noticing that his friend brought the whole bag of his favourite sweets to school. No wonder that he had no place for the textbooks.

When the lesson was over and teacher left the classroom students immediately surrounded the newbie's desk and started to overwhelm him with questions.

"Do you like Namimori town?"

"Is such tattoo trendy in your country?"

"What girls do you like more - Italian or Japanese?"

"Where did you get these cool rings?"

Crowd was so big that Shoichi couldn't approach to his desk. One of the students pushed him away and said angrily:

"Give me the way,Cowardly Irie!"

Meanwhile students continued to overwhelm Byakuran with questions. When they finally calmed down a bit Byakuran answered them.

"Everyone. Get lost,please."-he said with a nice smile.

While students were shocked Byakuran made his way through the crowd and appeared near Shoichi.

"Let's go,Sho-chan. Show me your school."-Byakuran said then took Shoichi's hand and they left the classroom.

After that students started to talk again.

"Sho-chan?"

"Are they acquainted?"

"So Irie knows him?"

While Shoichi was showing the school to his friend he caught many different glances. Rumors spreaded very fast and almost everyone in the school already knew about the new student from the other country.

When this tough day was finally over Shoichi felt completly exhausted. Unlike him Byakuran felt great and was very cheerful.

On the next morning someone knocked the door of Shoichi's room which he shared with his friend. After that Shoichi's sister entered the room. She said that she has the news.

"Our mom left today at early morning while you were sleeping. She has some important business in abroad so she will be away for some time. This means that from today I must look after you,Shoichi. But don't expect much from me. I am not a nurse,you know!I think you perfectly can take care of yourself and.."-elder sister said with unpleased voice but then noticed that Byakuran was in the room too and suddenly became very nice.-"Anyway,I will try to be the best caring elder sister for you two!"

With these words sister quickly ran out the room with a blush on her face.

"Ne,Sho-chan."-Byakuran adressed his friend when door closed behind the girl.-"Will your sister really watch us very closely?"

"I don't think so. She is not very responsible in such cases."-Shoichi said.

"Very well then. This means that we finally can move to our important cases."-Byakuran said and then showed one of the rings on his hand to Shoichi.-"Do you remember what is this thing?"

"It's the Sky Mare Ring."-Shoichi said looking at the shiny stone with tiny angel wings on it.

"Right. Then you should know that there are another six rings similar to this one but all of them are hidden very our goal for now is to find the remaining Mare Rings."-Byakuran said.

"But the rings can be anywhere!How will we know where to search for them?"-Shoichi asked.

"Don't worry about that,Sho-chan. These rings are special and never can be very far away from each other. Besides,I think I already know where to search for one of them."-Byakuran said.-"Say,are you ready for small cruise?"

Soon the cruise ship which was heading to the Mafia Island set sail. During the trip Shoichi felt not very well because of the seasickness but eventually the two friends safely arrived at their destination. They left the ship and headed to Mafia Land the amusement park on this island.

The crowd there was so big that in a result Shoichi and Byakuran got separated and lost each other among all these throng of people. Shoichi started to call his friend's name. It attracted attention of some unfriendly-looking people which decided to watch who was making noise in the crowd. Shoichi caught their aggressive glances and then remembered that everyone on this island was a hitman from the different mafia families. Shoichi felt very nervous around them and hurried to leave the crowd full of such dangerous people.

When crowd left far behind Shoichi looked around and found himself on the beach. He decided to walk around here for awhile hoping that Byakuran will find him soon. There were some small groups of people resting on the beach but they didn't look very dangerous. One of the groups was ardently discussing something. Shoichi became curious and went a bit closer to these people to listen to their talk. But the sound of the surf was rather loud so Shoichi could hear only some parts of their speech.

"You don't say!... Vongola.. family.."

"Yes.. the tenth.. dead.."

"I was.. shocked just .. as ... you!"

"I heard.. he was assassinated.."

"Yes.. killed.. very cruel.. way."

"Who.. will be.. next boss?.."

Suddenly one of the people noticed that Shoichi was listening to their talk. But before he could say something Shoichi escaped. He ran to the nearby trees and hid in the depths of the forest.

"I wonder if Byakuran-san will be able to find me now. I don't want to stay on this island forever!"-Shoichi thought and felt that his stomach started to ache because Shoichi was really worried at the moment.

Shoichi looked around and saw a big castle not far away from the place where he was now. He headed there and soon reached the building. He noticed the small door in the wall of the castle and decided to look that was behind it. Shoichi entered it and found himself in the some kind of a warehouse. It was filled with many huge boxes and barrels. Shoichi went between rows wondering that was inside all these things.

Suddenly he heard the steps behind himself and then someone with rough voice shouted at him:

"Hey,you!What the hell are you doing here?!"

Shoichi quickly turned to the speaker and saw a very agressive-looking man.

"Are you a spy?"-agressive man said and took out the gun.-"Tell me from which family you are or I will finish you!"

Shoichi was very scared and couldn't explain anything.

"Well,I think it doesn't matter. I will kill you just in case."- the man said with a nasty smile and rised his gun.

In the next second something white flew through the window and hit the evil man at very high speed. Hitman lost his gun and fell on the ground with bleeding hand.

"Are you okay,Sho-chan?"-Shoichi heard the familiar voice and saw Byakuran who landed near him.-"You'd better hide for now. Looks like more of such guys are coming this way."

Shoichi nodded and quickly hid behind the huge box. In the next moment he heard many steps and then group of agressive men appeared in the room.

"Who dared to attack our smuggle base?!"-one of them cried and then noticed Byakuran and bleeding hitman nearby.-"Was it you who did it?!"

Hitmen took out their guns and prepared for attack.

"My, my. Looks like I have no choice than to fight you guys."-Byakuran said with a smile.-"I will teach you not to mess with Millefiore family."

After these words the ring on his finger flashed and in the next moment white dragon appeared near Byakuran's hand.

Shoichi was still hiding behind the huge box and tried not to move hoping that hitmen won't find him. Then he felt that something heavy bumped into the box and right after that he heard sounds of fighting and screams of evil men. Shoichi closed eyes and covered his ears.

Soon enough the fight was over and Shoichi opened his eyes. He saw Byakuran in front of himself. Winged boy smiled and held out his hand to help Shoichi rise from the ground.

"I was really worried when you disappeared,Sho-chan!I am glad that I found you!"-Byakuran said and hugged Shoichi tightly.-"By the way,look that I was able to find in the broken wall of this castle."

Byakuran showed a shiny ring with tiny wings on it to his friend.

"A Mare Ring!"-Shoichi surprised.

"Yes,I knew we will find one here. Besides,it's type is Sun. So it's yours now."-Byakuran said and gave the ring to Shoichi.

Shoichi put the ring on the finger and the yellow stone on it immediately became brighter.

"You are now my Sun Guardian,Sho-chan. Isn't it lucky that we were able to find your ring first?"-Byakuran said.

"We?But I didn't do anything."-Shoichi thought.

They left the castle and headed to the harbor. While they were walking Shoichi told to his friend the rumors which he heard on the beach.

"Did you know something about it,Byakuran-san?Is it true that Vongola Decimo was assassinated?"-Shoichi asked.

"Yes,I heard about it too. But it's not very important for us at the moment."-Byakuran said.-"Although,it may be helpful in the future if the strongest competitor family will become more weaker. Then it will be easier to make our family the strongest among the others."

"I wonder who could do such a thing."-Shoichi said.

"Who knows?There are many skilled killers in the mafia world. Some of them can be even stronger than the whole family."-Byakuran said.

"I hope we won't meet such terrifying guys."-Shoichi said worrying.

"Well,I think we should hurry to the harbor or we will miss the ship."-Byakuran said.

Shoichi nodded and hurried to the port which was seen ahead behind the trees. Before following him Byakuran turned around and looked at the castle which left behind. The dark silhouette which he noticed a second ago on the roof disappeared without a trace. Byakuran frowned a bit and then followed Shoichi who was waiting for him in the harbor.

They arrived at home near midnight. Shoichi's sister was very unpleased and met them with reproaches. But Shoichi was so tired that he didn't listen to her words and went to his room. He fell on his bed completely exhausted and immediately fell asleep.

Byakuran sat on the nearby bed and started to look into the window thinking about something. Then he looked at sleeping Shoichi.

"It's nice to spend time with you,Sho-chan."-he thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day two friends was going to take a break after their trip to Mafia Island. They decided to visit the shops area in the center of Namimori town.

"Let's go to the sweet shop,Sho-chan!I heard they are giving a discount today."-Byakuran said was excited in anticipation of upcoming walk.

"Ok, ok."-Shoichi said putting on his sneakers.

Suddenly Shoichi's elder sister appeared behind him with her arms crossed on the chest.

"I hope today you will return home at proper time,Shoichi!"-she said.-"I don't want to have problems because of you!"

"Don't worry. I will."-Shoichi replied.

"Oh,Minami-chan is so caring about you,Sho-chan."-Byakuran said.

"Of course!I am a very responsible sister!"-girl said proudly.

"Really?"-Shoichi asked with a little irony.

"And,please,call me one-chan. I don't mind if you will."-Minami said to Byakuran ignoring her brother.

Soon two friends arrived at the town center and went to search for the sweet shop. After they bought different sweets mainly marshmallows there they spent some time in the cafe. Shoichi noticed that Byakuran is trying to look carefree but in fact something definitely was bothering him. Before Shoichi could ask what's wrong his friend spoke first.

"Ne,Sho-chan. Do you want to go somewhere else?"-Byakuran said.-"I don't even asked your opinion to which place you would like to go today. It's rather egoistically from my side."

"Well,why don't we go to a manga shop?I think there may be new volumes of my favourite manga series."-Shoichi said thinking that his friend is just trying to distract his attention at some other subject.

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on."-Byakuran said.

After buying a couple of manga volumes they noticed that sunset is going to be soon and headed back home.

Later that day when night came Shoichi and Byakuran were in their room and read manga which they bought today. Suddenly Byakuran put the book aside and said:

"Ne, you like to go for a walk now?"

Shoichi looked out the window and then turned to his friend with surprise in the eyes.

"What are you talking about,Byakuran-san?It's already rather late. Not the best time for a walking. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"-Shoichi asked.

"Well,I just thought it will be nice to walk at time when there are not much people at the streets."-Byakuran said.-"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"My sister will be angry again and.."-Shoichi looked right at his friend.-"If to think about it you were acting a bit strange today,Byakuran-san. Is something wrong?"

"Huh?What do you mean,Sho-chan?"-Byakuran asked.

"Don't pretend. I noticed that something was bothering you today."-Shoichi said.

Byakuran understood that it was pointless to pretend further.

"Oh,Sho-chan is so attentive and knows me so well."-Byakuran smiled and then became serious.-"To tell the truth I noticed that someone was watching us lately. And this person was following us all the way from the Mafia Island."

"What?!Why didn't you tell me earlier?"-Shoichi surprised.

"Well,I didn't want to make Sho-chan worry."-Byakuran said.

"I thought we are one mafia family now."-Shoichi said a bit offended looking at the Mare Ring on his finger.

"We are."-Byakuran replied.

"Then I have the right to know about such things,right?"-Shoichi said.-"Especially if I am your right-hand man now as you said before,Byakuran-san."

"You are smart as always,Sho-chan."-Byakuran smiled.-"Ok. If you want so then I will warn you if something important will happen. So,what about our night walk?In fact I wanted to lure out our stalker. It will definitely attract his attention if we will go outside at night."

"So it was your plan from the beginning."-Shoichi said then became a bit nervous.-"Is it important if I go too?"

"Well,boss's right-hand man should always be near him. Ne,Sho-chan?"-Byakuran smiled.

"I guess I have no other choice."-Shoichi sighed.

"Alright. Then let's get going."-Byakuran said and wings appeared on his back.-"I think we should go by air."

"I am not sure if it is a good idea."-Shoichi said uncertainly but still clung to his friend.

"Hold on tight,Sho-chan."-Byakuran said and after that they flew through the window outside.

Just as Byakuran expected the unknown chaser was following them. Shoichi was able to notice the fast shadow which was moving from one place to another. Soon they reached the wide roof of one big building and landed on it. They stayed there for a while without saying a word to each other. Then suddenly Byakuran turned his head and talked to someone.

"And how long are you going to follow us,Moon Assassin Sayaka?"

In the next second Shoichi heard the rustling of the cloak and someone noiselessly landed on the roof. The moonlight fell at the newcomer and revealed the person's identity.

It was a girl with dark blue hair and quizzical look just a couple of years older than two friends. She was wearing a dark top,black shorts and boots with thick soles. She also had a sleeveless hooded cape under which she was hiding the sheath of her weapon.

"So you noticed me and even was able to find out who I am in such a short time?I didn't expect less from you,Byakuran the boss of Millefiore family."-girl said with a smile.

"Who is she,Byakuran-san?And why does she know who you are?"-Shoichi asked.

"She is one of the most professional and elusive killers of the mafia world. A woman known as Sayaka the Moon Assassin. Although very few families know about her existance. She is always makes her job unnoticeably leaving no traces and killing her target with no mercy. They say that she has an unique type of Dying Will Flame the Flame of the Moon. This explains her nickname."-Byakuran said.-"No wonder that such person as she knows much about us."

"Sounds scary."-Shoichi thought.

"So,what brought you to such a small town,Sayaka-chan?"-Byakuran asked.-"Maybe we are your next target?"

"No,this isn't so."-Sayaka said.-"The reason why I am here is just my curiosity."

"And what so special about us?"-Byakuran asked.

"Well,not every day you can see a mafia family consisting only of two members. Don't you think so?"-girl said.-"I just got a little interested in you two. That's why I was following you."

"I see. Maybe you wanted to join our family?"-Byakuran asked.

"You are very well informed so you probably should know that I don't belong to any family and don't want to join one. I was invited many times by many people but I rejected to them all. I work only on myself and usually taking the missions only in which I personally interested. So if I think that mission is boring or not worthing my attention I won't accept it."-Sayaka explained.-"I am a freewill assassin and going to stay this way. So I wasn't planning to join you guys."

"Just as I thought."-Byakuran said.

"Well,it was nice to meet you two. I think I should leave now. I still have a work to do. Don't worry,I won't follow and spy after you anymore."-Sayaka said going to leave.

"Wait. One more question before you left."-Byakuran looked closely at girl.-"Was it you who killed Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Who knows?"-Sayaka smirked and the answer immediately became clear.

After these words she left and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"Is it true?"-Shoichi asked.

"Most likely yes. As you could understand she is acting very freely and kills everyone she would like to kill even if no one asked her to get rid of this person. She is doing it just for her own fun."-Byakuran explained.-"Probably the assassination of Vongola Decimo is the same case. She thought that he could be an interesting opponent and fought him to improve her skills or for some other reason."

"That a terrifying woman."-Shoichi said.

"Maybe. But it could be helpful if such person as she will join our family. It would be nice to have some strong allies on our side. In any case I think it won't be our last meeting with her."-Byakuran said looking thoughtfully in the direction in which assassin girl disappeared.

Byakuran stayed like that for some amount of time but then suddenly he heard a sneezing behind himself.

"Oh,looks like Sho-chan can catch a cold here. After all you were right. It's not a good idea to walk at night."-Byakuran said and put his jacket on Shoichi's shoulders.-"Let's go home,Sho-chan."

After a few days passed the weather in Namimori became even hotter and it was rather tough to stay indoors. But being outside also made not much difference. It seemed the whole town was going to melt soon.

Two friends were sitting in their room near the fan but still were suffering from the heat. Byakuran looked out the window then turned to Shoichi.

"Ne,Sho-chan. What do you think about the small trip to the mountains?I think fresh wind is much better than this fan."-he said.

"Hmm. As I know there is one small mountain not far away from the town. But we will be completely exhausted before we can get there."-Shoichi said.

"I didn't say that we must go there by foot."-Byakuran said and wings appeared on his back.-"I don't think that someone will look at the sky in such hot day."

Soon two friends arrived at the foot of the mountain. Many trees were growing there and in their shadows the air was not so hot.

"Come on,Sho-chan. Let's look what is at the top of this mountain."-Byakuran said with enthusiasm.

They headed to the top and soon reached it. The view from the high was very beautiful. Shoichi was looking at the Namimori which remained below for some time and then noticed that Byakuran wasn't around. Shoichi quickly turned to look where his friend went but suddenly a piece of land on which he was staying split off and boy started to fall from the high. But before he could hit the ground someone caught him right in the air. After that Shoichi heard a cheerful voice:

"My, my. Who could know that we will meet under such funny circumstances?~"

Shoichi opened his eyes and saw a red-haired boy with the broom dressed as a magician. Boy's eyes with tiny stars in it twinkled playfully and he smiled to Shoichi.

"Ginger Bread!"-Shoichi recognized his savior.-"What are you doing here?"

"Let the boss to explain you everything.~"-Ginger said then sat Shoichi down on his broom and they flew to the mountain top.

They met Byakuran who was waiting for them there.

"Are you okay,Sho-chan?I should warn you earlier that ground of this mountain isn't very stable."-Byakuran said.-"Anyway,it's good that Ginger-kun was nearby to save you."

"Yeah."-Shoichi said tiredly and thanked Ginger. Then he noticed that Byakuran wasn't alone. Two people were staying behind him.

"Do you remember them,Sho-chan?"-Byakuran asked.

Woman with brown hair in afro style and man with four swords stepped forward.

"Iris and Genkishi?!"-Shoichi surprised.-"But why they are here?"

"Come on,Sho-chan.I will explain you."-Byakuran said.

He led everyone to the big steel doors which appeared to be hidden nearby.

"This is an entrance to our family's secret base. Maybe this one is rather small as compared with the bases from the future but still it have everything that needed inside."-Byakuran said.-"And our old friends will live here from now on. This place will be the main headquarters of Millefiore family. At least for now."

Byakuran showed the base to Shoichi and after that they returned to the entrance.

"Well?Isn't it great that we have a base now?"-Byakuran was in a very good mood.-"And also our mafia family now consists not only of two members. I think we should start to search for the Guardians and remaining Mare Rings in the nearest future."

"I wonder how many time it will take."-Shoichi thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The half of summer break passed rather fast. During this time Millefiore family was very busy with the improvement of their new base.

"This is more exhausting than I thought. I think we need some rest."-Byakuran said to Shoichi when they returned home.

"It's good that you mentioned it,Byakuran-san. I almost forgot about one upcoming event."-Shoichi said and started to rummage in his desk searching for something. A few seconds later he took out a small booklet and blew the dust off.

"What is it,Sho-chan?"-Byakuran asked looking with curiosity at the booklet.

"It's a guidebook which sensei gave to us before the summer break. Our class is going on the school trip to Kyoto in a few days."-Shoichi said scratching his head.-"We should hurry and pack up."

"Sounds fun~"-Byakuran said joyfully.

A couple of days later two friends said goodbye to Shoichi's sister and headed to the school where bus was already waiting for them.

"Be a nice brother,Shoichi,and don't forget to buy me some souvenirs!"-sister shouted to her brother when he left the house.

Two friends arrived to the meeting place just in time. All class was there and some students already started to get on the bus. Byakuran embraced Shoichi's arm and said with a bit capricious tone:

"I want to sit next to Sho-chan!"

And when they found the seats in the bus:

"Ne,ne,Sho-chan!I want to sit near the window!"

"Sometimes you are acting like a kid,Byakuran-san."-Shoichi said with anime sweat drop near his head.

During the trip by bus Shoichi felt not very well because of the motion sickness. Despite that soon they safely arrived at their destination. When students left the bus their teacher counted them and then started to talk about the details of their trip.

"Ne,Sho-chan. Let's sneak out of here and explore this place by ourselves."-Byakuran whispered to Shoichi.

"What?Are you kidding,Byakuran-san?!"-Shoichi surprised.

"Don't worry. We won't get lost as far as you have that guidebook with you,Sho-chan."-Byakuran said.-"In any case we will find the way back."

And before Shoichi could decide to go or not Byakuran pulled him by the hand after himself and they were able to sneak out unnoticed.

Two friends went through the various streets checking the guidebook from time to time.

"Where would you like to go,Sho-chan?"-Byakuran asked with a smile.

"Well,I need to take some photos for the school Photography Club. I think we will be able to find a couple of picturesque places here."-Shoichi answered.

They visited some nice gardens and pagoda so Shoichi was able to made many good photos. Two friends also asked other tourists to photograph them together. After that Byakuran led Shoichi to the shrines area. There he looked around searching for something.

"Here,here,Sho-chan!"-Byakuran said with joy pointing at one of the shrines and pulled Shoichi after himself.

They stopped near the place for offering.

"You know,Sho-chan,they say that if you make a donation at this shrine and then make a wish here then it will be definitely fulfilled."-Byakuran said.

"Really?"-Shoichi said.-"Well,it's not like I believe in such things.."

"Let's try it,anyway."-Byakuran said then took out the packet of marshmallows from his shoulder bag and put some sweets at the offering place.

"Eeeh?Why did you put sweets there?"-Shoichi surprised.

"Well,I heard that you can also offer a food not only the money."-Byakuran said.

"Actually this implies rice not the marshmallows."-Shoichi said with anime sweat drop near his head.

"In any case,I think it's time to make a wish."-Byakuran said.

Both of them combined hands and closed eyes. Although Shoichi wasn't sure will it work or not he still made a wish. After that they left the shrine territory and stopped near its gates to check their itinerary. While Byakuran was examining the guidebook Shoichi accidentally heard the talk of two girls who stopped near the shrine gates too.

"Did you know?They said that if you bring the person you love with you to this shrine and make a donation then your bonds will be unbreakable and your love with this person will last a lifetime!"

"What?I thought it will fulfill my wish."-Shoichi said with disappointed voice.

"E?Did Sho-chan wish something really important?"-Byakuran asked.

"Yes,I think so."-Shoichi nodded.

"Then I am sure it will definitely come true!"-Byakuran smiled.

They checked the guidebook and looked at the watch.

"I think we should hurry back to our group."-Byakuran said.

Soon enough they found their class near the river. The boat excursion almost started but two friends managed to join their group before teacher started to count the students. Lucky for them no one noticed their absence.

Girls from the class were whispering about boys they would like to accompany during this trip.

"I think no one wants to accompany me."-Shoichi thought watching how a group of female students surrounded Byakuran asking him to join them at the excursion.

Byakuran refused them and hurried to the boat pulling Shoichi after himself. Before someone else could ask them about joining they set sail. When they were at the middle of the river Byakuran said to his friend:

"I wanted to warn you that someone was watching us again."

"Could it be that assassin Sayaka again?"-Shoichi asked.

"I don't think so. I could feel her presence if it was she."-Byakuran said with a frown.-"It was someone else. Though I am not feeling danger now we still must be careful and ready for anything."

After the boat excursion class headed to the market area to buy some souvenirs. There was a big crowd at the market.

"Don't release my hand,Sho-chan. I don't want to lose you again like on Mafia Island."-Byakuran said trying to make a way through the crowd.

They looked around and then Shoichi bought some souvenirs for his sister.

"Do you want something for yourself,Sho-chan?"-Byakuran asked.-"Let's check that small shop."

They headed to one of many stalls at the street and stopped there looking at the various things which peddler was offering. Shoichi watched at the souvenirs without much interest but then something attracted his attention. He took the souvenir to look at it closer. It was a simple necklace with teal shiny stone on the string. Shoichi held it for a few seconds but then put it back.

"Let's return to the group,Byakuran-san. They will leave soon."-Shoichi said and went to his class.

"Ok,I will join you in a few minutes."-Byakuran said to his friend then turned to peddler and pointed at the necklace.-"What is this thing?"

"Oh,it's a special item in duplicate. If you wear this necklace and give another to your friend then it will connect both of you by unseen link."-old man said.

"You have a good taste,Sho-chan."-Byakuran thought then said to peddler.-"Sounds like a nice fairy tail but I will take it."

Byakuran bought the two necklaces and went to find Shoichi.

"Have a nice day,Gesso-san."-Byakuran heard old peddler's voice behind himself.

Byakuran only smiled and continued his way. He looked at the items he bought and thought: "Looks like it boosts the power of wielder's Flame."

Byakuran saw Shoichi in the crowd and waved to him. They left the crowd and started to wait for their group to gather.

"Here,Sho-chan."-Byakuran said with a smile and put the necklace on his friend's neck.

"Huh?Why did you buy it,Byakuran-san?"-Shoichi surprised.

"It's a gift,Sho-chan. Let it be the symbol of our friendship."-Byakuran said and put the second necklace on his own neck.

When everyone gathered,class headed to the inn and spent the night there.

On the next day of the trip two friends sneaked out from their group again and took a tour at the quiet streets. There were not many people so friends couldn't lose each other among them. They went in the different sides to look at the shops on the street. When Shoichi went near the alleyway between houses he suddenly heard a voice:

"Hey,kid!Have a minute?"

Shoichi turned to the speaker and saw a rather shady guy.

"Are you interested in selling that ring?"-man asked pointing at the Mare Ring on Shoichi's finger.-"I can buy it from you for a good price."

"It's not for sale."-Shoichi said going to leave but shady man caught his wrist not letting boy to go.

"Come on!It's just a ring!"-man said.

In the next moment he got a hit and released Shoichi's wrist.

"Why do you want this ring that much?"-Byakuran asked man giving a cold glance to him.

"Well,our boss has the similar ring. He is a collector so I thought he would like to have another one."-man said.-"Now give it to me!"

"Not so fast. You were talking something about the buying. Why don't you take us to your boss so we could talk about the price. As you can see I have another such ring."-Byakuran said showing his Mare Ring to the man.

"Well.. I think I should.."-dumb man said.-"Come on."

He led two friends to his band hideout and took them to his boss.

"You idiot!Why didn't you just steal their rings?!"-boss of the band cried.-"For that you brought them here?!"

Meanwhile Byakuran noticed the Mist Mare Ring on the boss's hand.

"Never mind!Just get rid of them and take these rings for my personal collection!"-boss cried.

"Are they mafia,Byakuran-san?"-Shoichi asked.

"No,just a band of rabble who don't even know the real value of our rings."-Byakuran answered.

"What did you just say?!"-bandits cried angrily and quickly surrounded the friends.

Byakuran understood that it will be hard to fight enemies and protect Shoichi in the same time. Two friends stand back to back and Byakuran summoned his White dragon which started to hit enemies around them.

Suddenly Byakuran noticed that some of the men from Shoichi's side took out their guns and prepared to attack. But before bandits could shoot a huge amount of lava suddenly appeared under their feet and burnt them in no time.

In the next moment man with the red hair appeared in the front of Shoichi.

"Yo, my help?"-man asked Byakuran.

"Oh,Zakuro!Long time no see!"-Byakuran said with a smile.-"And I wondered who was watching us all this time. Can you protect Sho-chan during this fight?"

"Sure."-Zakuro said.

Soon enough all the enemies were defeated and Byakuran took the Mare Ring from the bandit boss's finger.

"It's nice to see you again,Zakuro."-Byakuran said and along with Shoichi thanked the man.

"Yeah,I heard the rumors about how you defeated the band of the smugglers at the Mafia Island and started to search for you guys. Actually I could meet with you right after you arrived to Kyoto but I suddenly felt very lazy and then I decided to visit the hot springs so.."-Zakuro said scratching his head.

"That's our Zakuro!"-Byakuran laughed.

"He didn't change a bit."-Shoichi thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

"In any case I am glad that you again with our Millefiore family."-Byakuran said.-"But unfortunately I don't have your Mare Ring at the moment."

They talked a bit more and then Byakuran and Shoichi remembered that they should return to their group.

"We will wait you in Namimori town."-Byakuran said to Zakuro and along with Shoichi hurried back to the group.

On the next day school trip was over and everyone returned to Namimori town. Byakuran and Shoichi headed to their base to meet with others. When they arrived Zakuro already was waiting for them there. Two friends told to other family members about the events in Kyoto. Before leaving Byakuran and Shoichi met with Genkishi near the base doors.

"You wanted to see me,Byakuran-sama?"-Genkishi asked.

"Yes,I have one important business to you,Gen-chan."-Byakuran said.-"I thought and decided to make you my Mist Guardian. You know,I from the future didn't value your loyalty to me. But now I really appreciate it and think that you deserve the right to be the one of my Guardians. Take it as a sign of the excuse for the mistakes of me from the future."

With these words Byakuran gave a Mist Mare Ring to Genkishi. Swordsman put it on his finger and the ring became more brighter. After that Genkishi knelt in a polite manner.

"It's a great honor to me,Byakuran-sama!I promise to faithfully serve you during the rest of my life."-Genkishi said.

"Oh,no need to be so official,Gen-chan. You are embarrassing me."-Byakuran smiled.-"Well,I am counting on you."

Soon after that Byakuran and Shoichi returned home.

"All right!Now our family have three Guardians."-Byakuran said happily.

"Yeah,but one of them completely useless."-Shoichi thought sadly.

Somehow Byakuran guessed about that his friend was thinking.

"Oh,don't be upset,Sho-chan. You are the best Guardian about which I could only dream!"-Byakuran said and gave a hug to his friend.


End file.
